Moran
The mighty son of Morgoth and Ardana. He was one of the Valarindi and (the other being Morelen) a powerful being. Born with a noble heart, Moran set out on a quest with Droggo the halfling, possibly Wonir the Thief and several other adventurers from the Guild of Elements) in hopes to end his mother's reign and end the ritual that would take place to bring back his father Morgoth. Speculations Moran eventually killed his mother, he was the only one capable of doing it. None of his mother's powers worked on him and he was immune to all Astrologer spells and Dark Channeling spells. Being part Vala, Moran boasted traits from the Lords of Middle Earth Volume 1 Valar traits. He is considered a NPC and stats for his character were never seen. However, made up game stats from gamemasters put him at 25th Level and 180th Level at the nearing of the Ardor ritual (end of the Ardor campaign) and his profession consisted of Fighter, Mage, and Alchemist. It is unclear as to what became of Moran after the slaying of his mother, but whatever duties Arda would have of him, it is assurred that Moran fulfilled them. He could have become one of the most dangerous individuals in Middle-Earth. Independent Gamemaster stats classify him as a very powerful being and most say that Moran most likely sailed west to take the place of his father in Aman as a full Valar, or Gamemasters usually say that he stayed in Middle Earth and roused a group of Maiarindi to fight for and aid allies against Sauron's hordes! If Using Moran in the Fourth Age, it might behoove GM's to use his 25th LvL. persona and items when adventuring with players. His 180th persona could be at the end of the Fourth Age after all his missions are completed. Artifacts All items were self made by Moran, who bore his father's talent at crafting items! Moran's Sword Moran's Spear Moran's Armor Moran's Cloak Moran's Ring Stats: CO 118, SD 100, AG 120, ME 111, RE 115, ST 109, QU 114, PR 120, IN 120, EM 110. (All items and stats are subject to change based on the discretion of the Gamemaster, the items/stats listed are an interpretation of Moran's character based on the story presented and is presented as such). Companions *A Prince of Hathor (Ferris) *The Son of a Kiran Noble (Kratti) *An unknowing Child of Featur and/or another Court member (Boah Agonar) *Character adopted or brought up by a mage of the Guild of Elements or The Ty-Ar-Rana (Droggo Nimblefingers) *A Prince/Princess of Taaliraan (Aranlys Eldanar) *Wonir the Thief (As listed in Ardor Book) *A powerful foe of the Court of Ardor (Morelen) *The last slot was usually filled by Naug II who wanted to see the Dwarfs of the Yellow Mountains. The following Characters were companions of Droggo Nimblefingers and might have accompanied him too on his Quest for the guild of elements and also would have served as reserves for Moran's company: *Ayitula Chinta Kari *Tulgas It may be possible to identify these adventurers with the Heroes only hinted at in the Court of Ardor Sourcebook.For example, Boah Agonar could be the unknown child of the male Featur or another Courtmember (possibly Yavekamba) and Droggo Nimblefingers could be the character who was brought up by a murdered mage of the Guild of Elements or The Ty-Ar-Rana.The Princess of Tálirán could be identical with Aranlys Eldanar, a descendant of Eldanar of Ardor, and Prince Ferris and Senator Kratti could fill in the spots of Prince of Hathor and Son of a Kiran Noble. If using all these characters to fill in the backstories of those listed plus Ayitula and Naug II--most GM's give a 9th character to complete Moran's fellowship. Given that the Guild of Elements would most likely help Moran and his companions (and there are 5 members in the Guild: Laurre, Lyrin, Klaen, Rana, Featur I, an extra member would place them at 14 adventurers in total. Much like the Valar, they would try to emulate them in all aspects of their lives. References *MERP:Court of Ardor in Southern Middle-earth *MERP: Lords of Middle Earth Vol. I (Valar Traits) Category:Valarindi Category:Valar Category:Half-elf Category:Vala Category:Fourth Age Category:Third Age Category:1650 Category:Ardor Category:Utter south Category:Magician Category:Sorcerer Category:MERP Category:PC